planet51fandomcom-20200215-history
Planet 51 Wiki:Policy
This wiki is about Escape from Planet Earth and Planet 51 and this wiki has several rules that the user must comply with. However, requesting rules isn't accepted on this wiki as the wiki's sysops make decisions on this wiki whether to allow a specific content with the aliens therein used for Planet 51 being used for other movies or not. If any violation occurs on a designated rule, a warning will be issued or a ban from the site within your account or IP address. The Planet 51 wiki administrators reserve the right to block an account anytime with or without notice that is in breach of the wiki's policies in any expiry time or permanent. We usually block users permanently in-order to keep the site safe from vandalism. Sometimes, we use temprory bans if harassment or bad behavior happens. However, there are guidelines on what staff should do in different situations even elsewhere. There's also other guidelines for how to behave and do everything around Planet 51 Wiki. However, if a user performs an action not listed here, this leads users into negative consequences for Planet 51 Wiki. Administrators reserve the right to perform judgement on these cases on an individual basis. Sockpuppeting is permitted on this wiki, but your other account must obey these rules as well as the original account. If you're warned or banned, do not create another one just to bypass warnings or blocks done by admins. If users disobey rules while warned the first time, the associated account will receive another warning or a ban from the site. Users especially admins are free to create multiple accounts on this wiki. There are lots of rules on wikia that keep it's site safe and have great experiences. Here are some simple rules to keep the Planet 51 wiki safe and be a good contributor. No Vandalism Vandalism has been a destructive use of editing such as deliberately removing content that's relevant to it's article and the site, replacing article content with or adding unnecessary deletion requests to articles saying it must be deleted for irrelevant, nonsense or something like that. The content must be related to the Escape from Planet Earth/Planet 51 wiki or it gets deleted. Using vulgar language, disgusting and other inappropriate text on articles is not okay and can be dealt with especially for the article's subpages like galleries or transcripts or deliberately marking them for deletetion if it does not have vandalism. This wiki is about Escape from Planet Earth and Planet 51. Anyone who is found to be alerting an admin the pages of those movies needed to be deleted from the site or threatening to tell a staff on the admins about it. The deletion request will be reverted, a warning or consequences will be issued and the wikia staff member will know about the vandalism you made on the wiki. No Spam/Hacking A lot of users have been sending a lot of spam to users such as junk/fake emails like requesting their personal information or commercially deceiving people into thinking the site is legitimate, but leads to malware and phishing site. Some of spam websites are checked by an antivirus. This includes to file sharing sites with surveys like Fileice.net and many other sites like those which require you to fill out a survey before downloading the file and linking to sites with shopping links. Don't create any fake forms on pages in-order to send personal information into the hackers or theives. We use tricks to get IP address by getting them from email if we give email address to users to send to and ban them from the site. If you see any vandals with their email address, do not email them because they will ruin your internet connection and make you unable to access it if a hacker or spammer receives your IP address. Only email the legitimate users and they'll obtain your IP address safely if given by an admin. Do not share email address to wikia or try to send them to any user. Otherwise, the user will find passwords to our accounts, lose our accounts and have to create a new one. Recently, I noticed this thread over in the Muppet Wiki which the movie giveaway threads aren't spam as long as they are made by wikia. However, wikia staff are allowed to post movie contest threads on wikis which goes from time to time on their Marketing and Community Development teams put together contests by this email: If you're not a wikia staff member, do not post those giveaway threads; we will check to see if there's a thread like that with a wikia tag on the user who posted it. If there's not a @wikia tag on the user, a warning will be applied to you or suspension from the wiki. No discrimination or abuse towards members or other people Abusing other users (flaming) is not how members of Planet 51/Escape from Planet Earth Wiki should conduct themselves. If there is a disagreement, it should be discussed maturely on the Talk page for the disputed article. If a user has done something wrong (such as broken some rules), members should not make fun of nor abuse that user. Discrimination on grounds such as of race, gender or sexual orientation is strictly forbidden, as even light-hearted comments can be very hurtful. These rules also apply to when discussing people who are not members on Planet 51/Escape from Planet Earth Wiki. No name calling Calling people wrong names is improper behavior and is considered harassment. We only call users their proper names which can be nice to users unless their names are private. People call them names such as an idiot or inappropriate names which violates their terms of use that is taken care of by an admin or a staff member. If a user calls users a name which was not given by their mothers during birth or bad names. They will get a warning or a block from the site. No Copyrighted text (Plagarisim) Copying text from other sites besides wikia is strictly forbidden since wikipedia and other sites have different licences and have plagiarism policies. On wikia, users are permitted to copy article text from other sites inside wikia since it's license is on CC-BY-SA. Posting copyright images from other sites are permitted as long as it follows the image policies and relates to the wiki. Posting copyrighted text from wikipedia or other sites is called "plagiarism" and will suffer the consequences and the article will either be deleted or reverted depending if the article has any other revisions available that's not in copyright violation. Transcripts to movies and such are inherited on the wiki as they qualify to our quality standards. *